Welcome To Boot Camp!
by Majin Videl
Summary: After another Misdemeanor, and many over-used forgivings, Pan is sentanced to Boot Camp. A friend talks her into joining to Corps. Drill Team, and she falls inlove with the Drill Commander. What happens there? How will she cope? Read and Review, pleas
1. I Disavow All Knowledge

_Pan's father is down to his last straw when she's caught in another misdemeanor. The Judge sentanced her to BOOT CAMP! Being talked into it, by a friend, she joins the corps. Drill Team...and winds up falling, quite literally, for her Drill Commander...__Who is this mysterious fellow, and why did she choose him??_

* * *

Pan," started her father. "I can't believe you've done it again. And after you've promised...**Promised**, me. Do you know how much I don't trust you now?" 

"I know dad." she answered. "And what do I have to do to gain your trust back, again?"

He pushed his glasses up, and looked at the paper in front of him. "Breaking and Entering...Theft...vandalism...Pan, you can get sent to J.D. for this.""Daddy, can you please let it slide?" She paused a moment and thought about it and her plans to meet Bianka later. Bianka Faith had led her to become the way she was. After Pan's mother died, she lost all faith of being normal again, of course she never was. Bianka helped her to gain back that familiar feeling with being wanted, and being trusted..among her peers, anyway.

"Just this once Pan, but I'm telling you, if you break this trust again your going to be in a boat load of trouble and theirsnothing I can do to help you. Understand, little lady?" He asked using the "_Term_" to get her attention. 

"Yes, Father Dearest." Silently she added...**Oh Yes Indeed**... and grinned evilly.

* * *

Pan had taken a lot of creative liberty to those "_Sneak-Out-in-the-Middle-of-the-Night_" story's. She had taken a few sheets that Bianka had given her and tied them together. She then tied it to her bedpost and threw it out the window. Sliding her backpack on her slender shoulders, she made her descent. At the bottom of the trail was Bianka and Denmark waiting for her.When she was in the clear, she pulled out the "Items" for the prank.

They wandered over towards the church nearby and waited in a patch of trees. The police frequently checked the churchessince they were common hang-outs for teenagers. They watched the Satan City Police slink by, and she made her way over to the church. Dem (Denmark) and Bee (Bianka) were following close behind with their respected items. The deal was if anyone were caught, the blame was implicated to Dem, who was going to go to jail anyway.

She threw a stone through a window and heard it shatter, if anything would give them away it'd be that. Dem tossed the eggs, and Bee sprayed "Jesus is the Anti-Hero" all over the sides in bright colored paints. Dem noticed a police officer walking by, and he called in on the radio the vandalism. Bee was Gone, and Dem was in the woods leaving Pan to take the fall. She threw her hands up. A can of spray paint clinked to the ground...this was her last day of freedom...she was **_certain_**...

* * *

**What is going to happen to Pan? What is the final judgement? it's not what the title implies...not yet. o.o. What does her father say about this?**

**Sorry this Chapter was so short. Since I know what boot camp is like, this should be reletivly easy to write. I plan on making it longer, but if you like it please, _PLEASE, _review. I'm trying to post every other day, if I can. It may be postponed since I'm leaving. Please point out any gramatical errors. I'm using Notepad to write this, and it has no spell check, so I'm trying to go through and edit what doesn't look right.**

**Thanks.**

**--Kaitlynd Marie - The Eternally Faithful Soldier**


	2. Fort Bennington ReEducational Boot Camp

_Autheress Note: On my first day of school, I made the mistake of calling Lt. Colonol, Sargeant, and I had to do 30 for it. I did, on estimate 60 push ups that day. That(30), Sitting on the desk(20), and chewing gum(10). Never **EVER** make that mistake. You'll live to regret it._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, but I do own some worthless sh!t, if you wanna fight me for it, but the Emin3m CD's are MINE!_**

* * *

Last Time: A can of spray paint clinked to the ground...this was her last day of freedom...she was **_certain_**...

* * *

Additional Notes: My brother and a friend pointed out that I have no ages, and some mistakes, but here's the basics. The ages are as follows...

Pan: 17  
Bra: 19  
Trunks: 27  
Denmark: 16  
Audre: 18  
Bianka: 19  
Colonol Brooke: Old enough to be retired o.o

* * *

Also, someone had asked me how to read military time (GMT) If it's above 1200 subtract 1200, if it's below 1200, that's the time. So, I'll add a list, too, so I don't get questions like: "What did she say?"

Also, if it has something like 1240 then it's 12:40. There is nothing higher then 2400, and there is nothing higher then 60 for the last 2 numbers.

0100-1:00AM 1300-1:00PM  
0200-2:00AM 1400-2:00PM  
0300-3:00AM 1500-3:00PM  
0400-4:00AM1600-4:00PM  
0500-5:00AM1700-5:00PM  
0600-6:00AM 1800-6:00PM  
0700-7:00AM 1900-7:00PM  
0800-8:00AM2000-8:00PM  
0900-9:00AM 2100-9:00PM  
1000-10:00AM 2200-10:00PM  
1100-11:00AM 2300-11:00PM  
1200-12:00AM2400-12:00PM

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

The judge looked out into the court room from her mahogany bench. She waited quietly for th Jury to finish the verdict. Pan stood guilty in the front, her father in the row behind her with his head bowed. This was shameless. Pan looked up as the Jury got to the sentance: "The Jury, on behalf of the courtroom, finds the defendant...Guilty."

The Judge slammed the Gavel down and looked directly in Pan's eyes. "Pan Deliah Son, I hearby Sentance you to the Fort Bennington Boot Camp Re-Education program. You have exactly three days to get ready for your departure."

After a few moments she announced: "Court Dismissed" allowing everyone to leave. Gohan refused to look Pan in the eyes. She had broken his trust. She had looked down sadly as she left knowing that she was a discrace to her family. Bee and Dem sat in anther row watching Pan giggling. She felt so left out...she had trusted them...just like her father had trusted her...

* * *

Above the Gates to enter, in Iron letters, were the words _"Fort Bennington"._ She shivered and clutched her bag tighter. This wasn't going to be very fun. Not at all. She looked at her dad who was silent and concentrating on the path through the facilities. There were Platoon's outside swinging rifles, and Platoon's marching. Pan blinked. _Marching? In a Boot Camp? ...Well, it Is Fort Bennington...one of the most prestegious in the area...wow...I should feel honored._

She was let out of the car, and her dad walked up to a person in a green uniform. Her dad was smart...he knew his ranks. "1st Leutenant Dosse, Gohan Son, here to drop off Pan Son." he said silently, almost inaudibly. The leutenant turned around and looked at the man, then the girl. He went over to Pan, Stared at her, and then went back to her father letting him leave. He looked at Pan again and screamed: "Dump your bag, Maggot!"

Pan, ever-so defiantly, dumped the bag out onto the ground. He then yelled at her to pick it all up, so she did and stuffed it back into the bag. After she was done he made her drop, for not being quick enough. After that ordeal, a woman walked over, saluted the Leutenant, and looked at Pan.

"My name is Cadet Lutenant Colonol Briefs." She stated rather calmly. "I understand that you are here for the Re-education program. Get your things together and follow me."

Pan slung her backpack, and walked with the woman around the fort. To the left of where she was presently standing was the Mess/Dining hall. To the Right was the Mens quarters, to the noth were the Womens quarters, and to the left of that was a supply room. There was more to it, but only upper-classmen were allowed there. They called it the "_Dangerous territory_".

Colonol Briefs stopped infront of a bunk bed, and told her to put her things in the chest on the left. She did, and asked the woman a question, without adressing her propertly. The response she got was : "Drop, Maggot. Give me ten. I am not a "Lady" I am a "Ma'am". If you cannot adress me properly, then you can do push-ups till I get tired, understand?"

Pan nodded gravely and walked foward. the woman proceded. "Dinner is at 1800 sharp, if your not there you get nothing. Breakfast is at 600 sharp, and Lunch is at 1200 sharp. lights out is at 2300 sharp, if you are not dressed, and in bed, everyone in your squad drops, if everyone in your squad drops, then you have a fight on your own soil. You cannot skip days, and PT is every day at exactly 1300. I suggest if you do not know GMT then find out from a fellow cadet. You will be staying here untill the girls in your squad get back, then you will all proceed to PT."

Pan nodded again. She was listning half-heartedly, but she heard all that was nessecary. She sat on the bed and twiddled her thumbs waiting for her squad to return. About half a dozen girls barged in, grabbed a jacket and ran again. Then anouth group barged in, then stopped dead infront of Pan. Pan looked up. "Yes?" she asked.

"It's been 4 years since we've had a new student. What did you get busted for?" asked a tall red-headed girl with peircing green eyes.

"Vandalism...Theft...Breaking-and-Entering...you name it, I did it." she replied silently.

A tall bald man entered the room, stood in the doorway, and yelled for the girls, Pan ran with them. PT looked like fun...if that's what she was looking at. It was raining outside, but she didn't mind. She'd always loved the rain. Rain was...beautiful. She looked at the ground, and her feet slipping wildly. She then caught her balance, and walked with the girls. "Fall in, Double Time!" bellowed the Bald man.

Pan stood asside. Bald-man looked over at the rebel, and went over to her. "Are you new?"

"Yes..." she inspected his rank. "Colonol."

"Go stand to the left of Trish. Trish raise your hand." Pan went over obediently. When he was back inline with them, he looked at the sorry bunch (The last row) and grinned. "Squad! Stand At Ease!" when all of them, save Pan, were at ease, the teacher began explaning the criteria. Pan watched him, as she was instructed. When he was fnished he bellowed another command.

"Squad! Attention! (not Atten-hut, like everyone says, that isn't even a command)." They all put their feet together in unision, and the hands that were folded behind their backs dropped to their sides. Pan followed. _This wasn't hard...was it?_

_

* * *

What is P.T.? Is it Hard? Who is the Squad leader?????? Only time may tell!_

_I remember what it's like being the new guy. It's mortifying. The sad thing is, this is basically what happens at boot camp. And I'm tired of people saying: "At-Ten-Hut!" it's; "Attention!". I wanted to point out that this is humorous to people who have been in this situation, so you may not get it, so I'll add some Civilian humor._

_Till next time...-Kaitlynd Marie-The Eternally Faithful Soldier_


End file.
